Seize Everything
by dominusalthus
Summary: The gears of fate spin even without motivation, forward, forward, until they meet and turn as one. (Izeri, AU, Rated M for implications. Read and review!)


**Seize Everything**

**by dominusalthus**

* * *

**Rating:** (Slightly) M.

**Setting:** AU; Edo Period; Izumo and Seri from opposing clans. Am sorry for turning this into a damned fanfic.

**A/N:** I recommend listening to this: watch?v=K6WBdxledVg while reading this, just for ze lulz. -STABBED-

* * *

_The moonlight softly illuminates everything in its wake-its dynamism, beckoning and strong even in sheer silence of the atmosphere. Maybe this is why lovers always wish for a full moon in the first place... the drama, the effect of its white sleeve falling graciously over the stillness of the world adds up to the overall impact of the moment between two people, as time ticked by slowly._

_He, the right hand of the Red King, and she, the vassal of the Blue King, did not hold themselves as an exception as they shared this night's passion together... even if it was forbidden. Even if it was against all forms of logic._

_._

.

.

"Ojou-sama..."

His deep voice finally broke the lull as he realized that he could not keep in himself the strong feelings that were consuming him for so long. Not now-not especially now that the tamed lights through the shoji was caressing her face in the most ideal way as possible, highlighting the flowing curves and the fullness of her parted lips.

Kusanagi Izumo reached out towards her and ran a finger on her cheek ever so lightly that it was as if she was fragile. This was... the first time he had ever had the chance to touch her and it sent small sparks throughout his body... If death was the price to pay tomorrow for doing this, he would gladly take it-as long as nothing separates them now, in this room, in this moment.

"...Izumo-san."

Awashima Seri's usually stern voice was now calm and reassuring as she answered back, her feet taking her a step closer to the other man as she leaned against his calloused hand. She had never thought he could be this warm-it made her heart beat faster when she felt his palm against her skin-and the woman just wants nothing but to be claimed by this desire creeping in no matter she deemed it to be improper, no matter how harsh they'd be judged by their society once the authorities take notice of this clandestine affair.

No other words were exchanged afterwards, and instead they were just conversing with their eyes. His brown hues stared back at her deep blues in mutual understanding as they connected in more levels than anyone could ever fathom. Slowly but surely, he inched closer in synch with his ragged breathing while she titled her head and closed her eyes in expectance of what was coming next.

It was then... that night, when the cold from the spring breeze and the warmth of their yearning collided.

_Carpe momento._

Silent gasps filled the night as their lips met for the first time in a sweet union. Her lips that tasted like _benihana_ were yielding and steadfast against his urgent and commanding ones, yet they still moved comfortably in synchronization with their heartbeats. His hands slowly ensnared around her and removed the sacred pins on her hair to unbind her and her spirits as well. Fulfilling with the same passion, she threw her arms around the man's neck to bury her fingers on his blond locks, only to pull him closer and intensify the exchange between them.

_Carpe corporis._

His hands slid down to the obi around her small waist and yanked it loose as he ventured down her pale neck, her scent of lilac and absinthe filled his lungs as his nose grazed on her jaws-Awashima could only purr mutedly in approval. Pushing his luck even further with every nip and licking at her skin, Kusanagi slowly laid her down the futon which he had inlaid with red rose petals in his hopes of impressing the woman he had been swooning for all these years.

_Carpe in animum._

"Ahh... I... zumo... san..." A loud moan escaped from her when the blond man had opened her kimono and got rid of the bindings on her body, his hot mouth started exploring from her jaws to her shoulders... the entirety of her chest... her supple mounds. A part of it was because of the shame she was feeling for her nakedness even in the dim lights shared by the moon and the candles and the fact that his kisses ought to leave marks-_his_ marks, but mostly it was because of the intense pleasure and the tingling sensation that was creeping up her belly. The woman just closed her eyes and her hands held on to the kimono that was barely clinging to her frame, but her lips remained parted as she rasped for air... Especially when he slid his body between her legs and ventured down south, when he began sucking on her stomach, down her navel, down, down, down... Izumo, albeit reluctantly, spread the woman's creamy legs even further started trailing her thighs with his playful kisses, gradually increasing his rhythm as he neared that spot in between her legs and indulged in the secrets of her womanhood that made her climaxing scream pierce the silence of the night.

_Carpe in spiritus._

Endless, endless panting as their now bare bodies grinded against each other, the friction on their skin only adding up to the insatiable heat and hunger to claim each other that night. Their clothes were discarded carelessly, without any inhibitions, without worrying about the rest of the world that was about to descend upon them in the coming days as they got entangled in this sweet mess, in this inevitable union. Awashima's nails dug on the skin of his back as he thrust deeper and harder into her, the raw sounds of pleasure filling both of their ears; the pain of her pressing had made him groan but it was nothing compared to the vehement solace that was consuming him. If anything, it had only made his want more, crave for more of her, as the stinging just made him appreciate the pleasure in this forbidden affair.

Izumo's hands found his lover's and pinned them on top of her head as he moved in a faster pace, her back arching with every entry, his moans muffled by her own lips that had been greedy on his as _she_ tightened around _his_. The woman had assumed full command despite the restrictions on her movements when she shoved her tongue in and tasted the cigar on his mouth, the scent which she had secretly taken into liking. Deeper, harder, faster, deeper, harder, faster... they could only do so much just to fulfill these feelings of ultimate compassion, more than lust, more than anything, ignoring the weakness on their knees, the gut-wrenching momentum.

_Carpe hodie._

"S-seri-chan... Seri-chan... Seri-chan..."

Her name rang on his mind and on from his mouth as well; his eyes rolled on their sockets and he threw his head back while feeling the spasms of her body and even his own. His hips seemingly had their own will as it moved on its own accord with his final thrusts, until that blinding white light reached his vision and impaired him temporarily as he spilled his warmth inside her, and likewise, her slick heat overrunning his own as well. The next thing that the second-in-command knows is that his body was draped over hers after a few moments as his chest heaved against her abdomen, his head resting on her chest as he listened to the frenzied heartbeats of the woman-_his_ woman.

"...Arigatoo." She silently whispered with barely any strength left in her body as she brushed his sweaty hair with her slender fingers. "Izumo-san... I..." She tried to say it, but words seemed to betray her, not that because she didn't mean it, but it was because the phrase wasn't simply enough to convey what she feels.

With her unease, the man shifted to look on her pale face and pressed his lips on her forehead, then to her cheeks, and finally left a gentle but lingering kiss on her mouth. When he pulled away though, there was a serene and genuine expression on his face, and he had never smiled at someone this way before.

"I know... " He simply said towards the woman as he brought the back of his hand to stroke her cheek. "An' I feel the same way... _Kusanagi Seri..._"

The matching opal rings on their fingers glinted mysteriously in the darkness with his words, as if agreeing, as if revering.

They may die in the future… but at least their souls are one from now on. Nothing can separate them now.

_Carpe aeternitatem._

* * *

-END-

* * *

**A/N: Another drabble request from my Kusanagi Izumo RP blog. Hope you enjoyed it. XD**


End file.
